The New Frontier (Episode)
"The New Frontier" is the second episode of the third season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the twenty-third episode of the series overall."Fear The Walking Dead - Episode 3.01 - Eye of the Beholder - Promo, Promotional Photos + Synopsis" 24 May 2017, SpoilerTV, Retrieved on 29 May 2017 It premiered on June 4, 2017. It was written by Mark Richard and directed by Stefan Schwartz. Plot Following a harrowing journey, the Clark family arrive at their new home. Strand faces resistance as he attempts to hold power over his domain. Synopsis At night, the helicopter pilot, Charlene, navigates toward the ranch with Jake by her side. Travis and Alicia tend to Luciana in the back. Jake wonders whether or not to gain more altitude, but decides against it. Out of nowhere, a round of bullets hit the chopper. As the chopper tries to evade the gunfire, Travis is shot. He clasps his hand over his neck, and calls for help. He then unbuckles his harness and opens the door. "Help me," Travis tells Alicia. She unbuckled and tries to stop him, insisting he's in shock, but goes silent when she sees a large hole in his side. She realizes he was shot in the stomach, and the bullet came out through his neck. Unable to do much else, her hand slips away as Travis falls out of the helicopter to his death. Refugees clamor at the gate of the Rosarito Beach Hotel, demanding to see the doctor. Elena denies them entry, insisting that she can't help them. Strand announces that he is a doctor and unlocks the gate. Elena and Hector are angry at Strand, but he tells them that he just saved them — the refugees would have killed them all if he didn't let them in. On the ground, Jake tells Alicia they must push forward to escape whoever shot the chopper down. Alicia wonders if Travis is still alive, but Jake insists Travis could not have survived the fall. The next day, Troy blasts heavy metal music as he drives Madison and Nick to his father's ranch. Madison keeps her guard up, still leery of Troy and his motives. Eventually the caravan pulls up to Broke Jaw Ranch. A guard tells Troy that Jake never arrived. Troy orders Madison and Nick to get out of the truck. He drives inside the gate, leaving Madison and Nick outside looking in. Nick suggests they backtrack and find the rest of their group, but Madison insists they stay put in case the helicopter arrives. She reveals to Nick that she stole a gun off the truck and tells him they can protect themselves if they have to. At the hotel, Strand treats a child with minor wounds. As he rests, Elena urgently summons him to treat someone in dire need of a doctor. She brings Strand to the medical tent, where a woman is about to give birth. Strand insists he is not that kind of doctor, but he agrees to assist when the patient's husband threatens him with a knife. Nick refuses to stay at the ranch, but Madison reminds him that this is their best shot at medical treatment for Luciana. Troy's father, Jeremiah Otto, introduces himself to Madison and Nick and orders the guard to let them in. Jeremiah shows Madison and Nick around the ranch and explains that he initially started the camp to prepare for the fall of democracy. Madison is critical of Troy, but Jeremiah defends his son's behavior by stating that he was just carrying out his mission at the depot. Sensing Madison and Nick's hostility, he points out that most people would be grateful to be at the ranch. Jeremiah brings Madison and Nick to their bunkhouse and leaves them with a key. Nick grumbles about Madison being nice to Jeremiah after his son tried to kill them. Madison admits that she doesn't have a plan yet, but they should play nice while they bide their time. That night, Charlene takes first watch while Jake and Alicia sit by the campfire. Jake explains that Troy has had behavioral problems since he was a child. They hear a warning whistle from Charlene. Jake gives Alicia a gun, then runs off to investigate. An Infected attacks Jake and pins him to a tree. Alicia arrives and saves Jacke by shooting the Infected vdead, then takes out two more approaching in the darkness. Jake and Alicia discover Charlene's dead body. Jake shoots her in the head to keep her from turning. Having delivered the baby, Strand is told by Elena that he must leave immediately, but Hector tells Strand there is another patient in need of his services before he goes. He brings Strand to Ilene's room and asks him to convince her to eat. She has been holed up there since she stabbed Strand. She is depressed and despondent over the death of her daughter. Ilene apologizes to Strand for what she did, then asks if he will fix her broken balcony door. She needs fresh air and the door is stuck. Strand takes care of the door, telling Ilene that he now has hope for a new generation with the birth of the baby he delivered. Ilene gives Strand a box with a key inside, a wedding gift intended for her daughter and son-in-law. Ilene then jumps off the balcony to her death stating that there are no more generations. Back at their camp, Alicia tells Jake that Luciana is unconscious. She is worried that they won't make it back to the ranch in time to save her. They decide to carry her together. Some hours later, a ranch guard looks through his binoculars and sees Jake and Alicia carrying Luciana toward the gate. Madison joyfully reunites with Alicia. She looks for Travis, then falls to her knees with grief upon realizing that Travis is gone. Troy predicts that Luciana will soon die and takes out his gun to put her down. Nick begs him not to shoot, but Troy explains it's their policy to keep dying patients out of the infirmary in case they turn. Nick offers to be the one to kill Luciana and Troy hands him his gun. Nick then turns the gun on Troy and demands Luciana receive treatment. Jeremiah intervenes and agrees to treat Luciana in the infirmary if Nick hands back the gun and provided she has a pulse. Nick complies and Luciana is taken to the infirmary. Madison grieves in private over the death of Travis. Jeremiah finds her, offers his condolences, and then gently asks her to register the gun that she stole from them. She signs out the gun in his log book. Nick stands by Luciana's side in the infirmary. He checks in with Alicia and holds her as she weeps over Travis' death. Strand finds that the key Ilene gave him operates a car in the hotel's parking garage, and he drives off. Madison tells Nick and Alicia that they're going to make the ranch their home, even if that means they must take it over. Alicia objects, saying that such a thing is insane, but Madison disagrees. "It's our fate." She demands to know exactly how Travis died. Other Cast Co-Stars *Maru Alfaro as Ava's Mother *Dominic Bogart as Joseph *David Arturo Cabezud Fernandez as Man *Ricardo Elihu Alanis Gonzales as Young Man *Worth Howe as Russell Brown *Kinsey McLean as Medic *Omar Paul Yñigo Meza as Ava's Husband *Heather Wynters as Martha Brown *Ariadnali de la Peña Zepeda as Ava Deaths *Travis Manawa *Charlene Daley *Ilene Stowe Trivia *First appearance of the Broke Jaw Ranch. *First appearance of Joseph. *First appearance of Russell Brown. *First appearance of Martha Brown. *First (and last) appearance of Ava. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Travis Manawa. (Alive) **Travis is the last member of his family to be killed off. **Travis is also the first main character to die in a season premiere in Fear The Walking Dead. **He is also the first main character in the television continuity to die before the opening credits. *Last appearance of Charlene Daley. (Alive) *Last appearance of Ilene Stowe. *Last appearance of Elena Reyes. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Hector Reyes. (Unknown) *This episode was aired alongside "Eye of the Beholder". *As of this episode, Dayton Callie (Jeremiah Otto) has been added to the opening credits. *This episode reveals that Madison is an atheist. *This episode marks the return of Ilene Stowe to the series after being absent since the episode "Pillar of Salt". *Coincidentally this is the second time the love interest of the protagonist was killed in the 23rd episode. Both Lori and Travis, which were in a relationship with Rick/Madison to this time, died in the 23rd episode of the show. **Dave Erickson confirmed that the reason Travis' guts appeared was due to the gun shots and not a walker bite. The shots were fired from beneath the helicopter, causing the bullets to fly upwards that went right through Travis' neck and his stomach. References Category:Season 3 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes